Count Me In or Count Me Out KHXS crossover
by Omi-The-Squirrel-Hater
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku fall into a mysterious pit on Destiney Island, Which takes them to the land of the Xaiolin Warriors. Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~~~~  
The hole just appreared there one day.  
Riku and I were laying on the beach, looking out the the bight blue sea. We had just been reunited with each other and we were talking about out adventures when Selphie was suddlenly behind us with a message. "Titus and Wakka found something!" I looked up. "What?" Selphie shrugged, "Not sure, but they said it's important. They sent me to tell everyone!" Riku groaned. "Can they wait a min-" "No they said now!" Selphie persisted. "Fine. Let's go." Riku and I both stood up and ran with Selphie. Everyone was there surrounding something. "What is it?" I asked Kairi, staring into a deep hole. "It's a hole...We don't know from what yet." Kairi chipped. Titus and Wakka were acting like goons, standing on a crate. "Now this is a pit, as the people who found it, we want to find out where it goes." Wakka pointed at himself. "Yeah! And as soon as where we find out, we'll cover it up!" Titus added. "Any Volunteers?" I shot up my hand before realizing what I was doing. "Great! Sora you're the lucky volunteer. Good luck." Everyone left. Riku glared at me. "Adventurous Sora..." He sneered before going off.  
It was a week later, I was beginning to have second thoughts. "Come on Sora! You can do it!" Kairi dragged me to the hole. "But it's deep, what if I can't get out? What if I die? What if I break a bone then die? What if there's nothing there?" I was shooting through the possibilities. It was out of my character to be afraid like this. I was the Keyblade master, fearless and brave. Or did that mean the same thing? I didn't care.

"No I won't do it!"

"But you volunteered!" Kairi smiled as we sat by the hole.

"Besides, if you die then I'd always remember you. If you hurt yourself then just yell and I'll come get you."

"What if you don't hear me?"

"After awhile, I'll go get something to go down and bring you back up with me. Like a long, long, long ladder." I smiled. "Thanks."

"So is Fraidy Sora going to jump or not?" I glared seeing Riku behind us, gripping our shoulders. "I'm going to jump...J-J-Just not yet." I looked into the hole again. "Do you need a push?"

"Don't be mean Riku!" Kairi shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Sora's scared." He pouted.  
"I'm not scared! I'll jump right now!"

I had no idea what I was doing. "Go on Sora!" Kairi beckond me to jump into the black pit on the beach. "It looks deep.." I said nervously, "What if some heartless pop out?" "Oh don't be a wimp Sora." Riku teased, "If the icky heartless jump out then you'd be able to fight them." "Okay look it's not my fault that I'm the cho-" I began, Kairi held her hand over my mouth. "Fighting is useless guys. So don't." I sighed in defeat. Women have such a positive influence sometimes..."Why don't we all jump in at the same time?" I suggested. Riku and Kairi looked at each other. "Well, Alright. All for one and one for all." Riku said as we all held hands and looked into the deep hole. "1....2....3...."

We jumped.

We all screamed. The hole was dark. I couldn't see a thing besides the fading light of the island. We gripped each other's hands like it was the last we'd ever see of each other. I closed my eyes, unable to look.  
We landed with a thud into soft grass. "Erp...." Riku grunted and sat up, holding his head. "Wha-" We looked around. "Where are w-w-we?" Kairi shivered nervously. "I-I don't know.." I whispered, standing up. "It's a feild." Riku said. "And look! There's someone there!!" Kairi shouted. "HELLO HELLO!" We screamed, waving our arms. Somthing looked up at us. It was a dragon..and he did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dragon flaired it's nostrils and then shrunk, lost in the tall grass. Riku looked afraid, very afraid. I smirked, "Who's scared now?" Kairi winced, grabbing my arm. "It's alright guys, I'll fight him out. " I grinned. I had to admitt perhaps I was showing off, but it would fo been worth it until- POP! The dragon popped out of the grass Mushu size. We screamed, falling backwards. The dragon stood on my stomache. "Alright kids, who are you and where are you from?!" He demanded. "I-I'm Sora..this is Riku..and Kairi. We're from..D-Destiney Island..." I stammered, eyes wide in terror. "Hm...Never been there before..." He grinned. "I'm-"

"DOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT?" He shouted to a girl. "Dojo! We found it. We got the Wu!" The girl grinned and jumped up and down. "Great Job Kimiko!" 'Dojo' exclaimed as 3 other kids ran up as well. I stared at them with a funny look on my face, the same expressions as Riku and Kairi. "Okay, this is getting creepy." Riku whispered. "And Who are these people?" Some bald kid poked my hair. "He's looks funny, No?" Dojo folded his arms. "These are some kids that fell from the Old tree. Watched them myself." Dojo hopped off my stomache. "Call themselves Sora, Kairi, and Riku. From 'Destiney Island'. Never heard of the place before." He said. "Oh! I be Omi." The blad kid bowed. "I'm Kimiko!" The one girl said, sitting by Kairi. "Raimundo." Some normal looking boy said. "And I am Clay, Howdy." Some....Big Hat kid nodded. "I'm Sora." I stood up. "Riku. Kairi." I pointed. "Perhaps we should take them to Master Fung." Omi suggested. "Great idea...he might have an idea to where they came from. In the mean time, tell us what happened..."

"And then we were here.." Riku said as we jumped off this now huge Dojo. Dojo shrunk again. "Normally we don't take people in like this in case you're from Wuya...But you're case seems pretty believable.." Rai explained. "Who's Wuya?" Kairi asked. "She's a meanie and tries to take the Shen-Gun Wu from us!" Omi raised his hands. they had previously explained these were magical objects. "Charming...Another villan.." I murmered. "Perhaps she knows of Maleficent.." Riku whispered, "Better watch our backs." Kimiko smiled. "It's okay, we'll keep you safe." Kairi smiled. "Sora's good with a weapon and so is Riku. Their both good with Magic too." She giggled. "Show 'em Sora!" I blushed. "Nah....It's showing off." Raimundo smirked. "Bet you can't." "I can too! Let's go Riku!" Riku and I both raised our blades. "FIRE! BLIZZARD!" Our magic collided, sparking off each other and disappearing. "Impressive.." We heard someone say. "What else can you do?" Riku and I both looked up to an old man in funny robes. "Lot's of things sir. Like we can make lightning and use gravity to push things down..and we can heal ourselves." Kairi exclaimed. The man smiled. "Wonderful.." Dojo tugged on his robe. "These are the kids I was telling you about." He said. "So you're the kids that came from the forbbiden relm.." "Oh no! So they are enemies?" Omi jumped. "No no...They might have not know...Destieny Island? Sounds like a peacful place. I am Master Fung. Ni-Hao." He bowed. "Um...Ni-Hao." Kairi, Riku and I said and bowed as well. "You three would make a positive addition to the Xailon warriors..Welcome to our shrine...You begain training tomorrow.." He walked off. "But wait! How do we get home!?" I shouted. "In time..You will find out in time.." Master Fung said calmly before heading back into the shrine.

----------------------

Dear Reader,  
How are you all liking the new story? I know I have troubles finishing old ones....but I think I might finish this one! (I finished Once a Friend, I just have yet to type it up and post it. Ug...Took lots of school time.) I have been in lots of things lately and that is why I lack to update. And maybe it's because I've been getting terrible writer's block ....Anywho! I decided to write this because I just drempt one night of Sora, Riku, and Kairi taking an adventure in China when all of a sudden they come across a glowing object. They were taken by surprise by Jack Spicer and found themselves in a battle. So the idea all of a sudden came into place. Why not make a Kingdom Hearts/Xailon Showdown crossover? Like? R&R!!!! Love you all!

~O-T-S-H


End file.
